Last interview in Paris
by his den of sin
Summary: Edward is a young megastar actor. Hurt and betrayed, he lives only for his job. Can Bella make him change his mind? Does she want to? Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! A new idea that wouldn't quit but this time it will be drabbles, it's hot right now ;). I'll update once a day. Hope you like it, even though I still don't own a thing...**

"Edward, you're ready?" My assistant Leah smiles at me in solidarity. She knows the day has been long and tough for me. Getting drunk on vodka and tequila certainly didn't help matters. I woke up this morning with the biggest hangover of my life and trust me, it means something.

"How many more today?" I ask, dreading her answer. I had to smile and flirt at twenty different journalists today. Well, female journalists. The males I had to pretend being buddies with. I'm exhausted.

"Just this one and you can go back to bed…" She winks at me, knowing my situation.

"That's what I like to hear."

**Thoughts? Let me know, come on you know you want to review ;)…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! New chapter, in the morning, well at least for me. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I don't own Edward, to my great dismay...**

« So you're ready? I'll let her in then." On that, Leah disappeared and a new female journalist entered the room. I had prepared my best smile and flirting action. I was ready to go. What I wasn't expecting was the scowl on her face. Well, not really a scowl but her indifferent expression was pretty new to me.

"Mr. Cullen? Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan from Première." Cold and short.

Well, time to get ready for a long interview.

**Thoughts? Let me know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel inspired tonight and I probably won't be able to update until late tomorrow (late for me anyway) so here it is! The POVs will change regularly between Edward and Bella but Edward feels chatty tonight...I don't own him or Twilight. **

Unbelievable. I had smiled like I meant it, delivered the usual "sex" stare as my fans called it and nothing. She hadn't blinked, just looked at me blankly and rearranged her papers and microphone.

Could it be that I had no effect on that woman? _No, Cullen, that didn't sound arrogant at all._

"Mr. Cullen, why did you choose your next film "New Dawn"? What was your particular interest in the project?" She grimaced at the end. I did too because that's a question I had heard a hundred times already.

"Well…" How to answer without sounding like a stupid robot?

**Cocky bastard, isn't he? Give me your thoughts…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: An early update, thank god for cancelled meetings :)! Thanks for the handful of people who have taken the time to review this new story. Don't forget "Homework"! And now I sound greedy…even though nothing is mine, grrr.**

He was sitting in his not so comfortable chair, trying to smile at me, even though he probably had been at it since early this morning. He looked so cool and collected and I really hoped I gave the same impression to him. God knows I was everything but.

I had had to remember that I was a professional when I entered the room and not launch my panties and bra at him like a lustful hysterical fan. Which I was. I was also engaged. That calmed me down.

"Why I chose the project? Well, mostly because I wanted to work with a fantastic director and the role seemed very different from what I'd worked on before." He answered in his honey voice. He had a little naughty smile on his face. God help me.

**Soooo? Thoughts? Tomatoes? Fresh please, I can't handle rotten fruits ;)…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter in Bella's point of view. Apparently, Edward is so sexy she has to share her feelings…Edward owns me (us all actually!) but I don't own him :(.**

"Mr. Cullen, did you have any idea that "New Dawn" would become the phenomenon it is today?" Those fucking, ridiculous questions that I'm sure everyone asks him! Damn Laurent, my editor who thinks he detains the Truth. The truth is the questions he "strongly suggested", understand imposed me are the same Edward Cullen must have heard all day.

He is a champ though. Never shows annoyance and always answers candidly. To be perfectly honest, I barely listen to his answers and spend my time memorizing his eyes, his lips, his smirk…He is a beautiful man, no doubt. Even more up close.

"So…Miss Swan, should I ask questions now?" I almost jump, caught in the act of ogling. _Shit!_

**Yes, Bella is melting…Wouldn't you? Share your thoughts, review please :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Edward's turn tonight! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own radiators that I just turned on today! First real day of cold, brr…**

She amused me and surprised me. She had an absent air, a jaded expression I wasn't used to seeing anymore. Not to sound cocky but almost every woman I met started to giggle or swoon in my presence. I liked it, it was good for my ego but it was kind of boring after a while.

I was lucky to have a good girlfriend, one who wasn't impressed with the star system, who could keep me grounded. It didn't make me blind though. The woman in front of me was gorgeous and refreshing. She suddenly looked in a whole other place and I couldn't help but tease her about who was going to ask questions now.

She gasped and looked ashamed for a minute. But she finally recovered and with a defiant expression, she said the one thing I didn't expect.

"What do you think about making this interview more interesting?"

**What do you think? Review, share your thoughts with me (author try to hypnotize the readers into reviewing)…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Edward wants to explain about the girlfriend thing! Yep, he's not mine even in fanfiction...I want to thank everyone reading and putting this story into alerts or favorites but I'd love it if you reviewed. It's a cliché but writers live for them so it's up to you :)...**

Interesting? I was intrigued and it showed.

"What do you mean exactly?"

She smirked, slowly and mysteriously. She wanted to maintain the suspense. As an actor, I could understand that.

"Well, I thought we could…delve into more personal questions if you agree. We'll try and keep it subtle but I thought it would be a good idea. I'm kind of bored with the usual sappy questions I'm sure you've heard a million times."

"What do you mean by personal?" I asked, stunned and pleasantly surprised.

"You could give us details about your personal life but keep it as if you were talking about the movie. Talk about your relationship without ever mentioning a name."

"I can talk about Tanya, she's not a taboo subject." I didn't understand where she was heading.

"Oh, I know that. But how you see sex is probably is."

**Oh, it's about to get hot in here! ****Give me your thoughts…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Bella's ready to be a naughty girl. Well, not ready to jump his bones on his interview chair but still :)! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

"Mr. Cullen, Franck, your character in "New Dawn", is a very solitary and aloof character. How do you analyze his personality?"

I start with an easy question. I'll strike later. I can see he's half-relieved, half-disappointed. When I dropped the sex bomb, he was torn between embarrassment and laughter but amusement finally won and he agreed. I could see he wanted to see where I was going. I wasn't sure myself.

"Well, losing your parents at an early age and being stranded from place to place can be traumatizing. I guess that's why he became a recluse when given the opportunity." He answers very seriously, his voice melodious.

"Still, there's something strange about his lack of sexual activity. Being a recluse, yes but avoiding sex altogether, why?" I'm a jittery mess.

"I don't…" he starts and interrupts himself. " I think sometimes in life, you have such a bad opinion of yourself you don't want anyone to see you. Sex is the most personal way of revealing oneself and I…I mean, he didn't want to do that. For a long time."

His beautiful eyes penetrate me. I know there and then that there is a lot more to him that I imagined.

**Give me your thoughts and theories…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So technically, it's still Sunday on my side of the Atlantic but barely...I was busy dining with friends and drooling over new pictures of Rob in Paris :). I own nothing...Twilight of course!**

Her questions became increasingly more personal but always on the subtle side. She managed to unveil my private view of intimate things without ever saying so. I wanted to applaud her when, after taking a deep breath and blushing a little, she asked her last question.

« What were Frank's feelings when he first made love to Sarah? Was he excited? Turned on? I mean oviously he was, but emotionally, was he ready? »

« First, he was very turned on, like any male would be in a situation like that. After all, he hadn't had sex in a long time and trust me, it made him a sex-starved animal. » I smirked. She blushed again and squirmed on her seat.

« Second, he was physically ready but as you supposed, not ready emotionally. She wasn't the right woman for him. He loved her, but it wasn't enough for him to be happy and...entirely satisfied. »

« Do you think this situation is common? » She asked, hesitant.

« I know it is. » My voice was very quiet.

**The end of the interview tomorrow. Theories? Share them with me ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone, an early update since today is a slow and rainy day. To readers wondering why the chapters are this short and since I had a nice reviewer asking me about it, the story is made of drabbles. Maybe it wasn't clear enough so here it is :). Enjoy!**

He made me uncomfortable. He made me wet. When he mentioned the sex-starved animal, I wanted nothing more than crawl on his lap and feed his hunger. His gaze was like nothing I had ever experienced. Hot and acute, smart and genuine, all rolled up into two green orbs of deliciousness.

« Thanks Mr. Cullen. It was a very interesting interview. » I tried to remain casual but my voice was uncommonly hoarse.

« Are you sure you won't get in any trouble? » His smile was sincere and his eyes shone.

« Don't worry about me, I'm a tough one. »

I got up and shook his hand. It was so warm I shivered.

« You sure are. See you, Ms. Swan. »

Time to go back to Paul.

**Yep, Paul is the fiancé ;)! I had to pick a name that could be French...See you tomorrow and in the mean time, share your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Edward's back in LA, to his loving girlfriend ;). Thank you to everybody reading, I can only encourage you to review, it fuels my inspiration. You can also check the gorgeous banner Pattypattz created for this story, it's on my profile. I own nothing, except a broken blue umbrella...**

I left LAX around midnight and once I sat in the safety of my car, with Brian driving me to my apartment, I could finally relax. This last trip had been taxing to say the least and I was glad to be back. Promos are always exhausting and stressing.

The last part was not so bad, though. Especially the last interview. I couldn't help but blush and chuckle remembering my embarassment and her forwardness. I'd never met someone like her in my whole career.

I was happy to be home, however. I had missed Tanya so much when I was away. She was the only thing keeping me sane, the only loyal person in this crazy city. Plus, I was very horny and needed a release, badly. Yes, I'm a demanding man when it comes to sex.

When I entered, everything was dark. I was pretty confident my girl was waiting for me on the bed, probably already naked. She always knew what I wanted. I licked my lips and pushed the door of our bedroom.

She was naked alright. With Jacob Black fucking her from behind.

**You knew it, right? No? Then, it's a surprise! Yes, this Tanya is of the slutty variety. See you tomorrow and in the mean time, share your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bella's POV today! You'll know all about Tanya tomorrow ;). Thanks for everyone reading, I hope you like this little fantasy of mine. **

I entered our apartment a few hours later. I had to stop at the office and submit my interview to Laurent. He yelled but after reading Edward's answers, he was actually interested in my idea...and a little turned on. Yes, he was gay and desperately crushing on Mr. Cullen.

Not that I was better than him. I had managed to calm down but just the thought of his eyes on me, of his sinful mouth smirking had my heart racing in seconds. I had to remind myself I had a fiancé waiting for me at home.

Paul and I lived in a two bedroom apartment near Bastille. It was a nice neighboorhood, very lively and culturally exciting. I loved living in Paris, for the most part. Sometimes, I missed my parents who were still living in Florida but when I met Paul two years ago at a conference in LA, I fell in love and decided to follow him here.

He was sitting on the couch, working on his last article. He was very handsome, all dark skin and black hair. He smiled at me, patting the couch beside him.

« Need a foot rub, sweetie? »

**Yes, Paul is a nice guy. Too bad :(... Theories, ideas, please share!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Beware, Edward's back! And he's very angry...Oh, right, he's sexy when he's angry. I totally forgot about that ;). I own nothing but a f**ing parking ticket, grrr. Enjoy!**

Tanya almost falls down from the bed she's so surprised. Apparently, she didn't expect me so soon. Jacob Black hastily pulls his pants and starts scrambling for the door. My fist meets his jaw in a satisfying cracking sound. It hurts like hell but God, does it feel good too.

She has the nerve to yell at me for hitting him. She acts all high and mighty like she didn't just break any illusion I had that she was a good person. Very calmly, I push Black out of the apartment and go back to her.

« How long has it been going on? Behind my back? » I ask quietly, my eyes dangerous. Tanya swallows.

« You have no one but yourself to blame, your're always gone » She retorts, huffing.

How blind have I been? Out of patience, I push her out so that she can join Black. I barely hear her plea about how she's naked outside before I collapse on the carpet.

**Who wants to comfort him? What would you do? Be creative, people ;)...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own nothing but money troubles ;). Bella's turn today, enjoy!**

Paul and I spend the week end working. That's what we have in common, the main reason we're together. Work. Paul had been working for the magazine for two years when we met. After we got together, he mentioned there was a job opportunity that was mine if I wanted. I'd always dreamed of Paris, I loved him so I took it.

It's now Monday morning and I'm in my office, preparing the interview of tomorrow afternoon, a young actor named Jacob Black when Angela, my assistant rushes in and throws the latest « Public » on my desk. I'm not a fan of these trashy magazines but the cover attracts my attention. Edward Cullen, as handsome as ever but a frown on his face and a bushy beard trying to escape the paparazzi.

Nothing too shocking there. He's been home for more than a week now and he can finally relax. The title gets my whole attention, though.

«Edward and Tanya, it's over! »

**Share your thoughts, your reviews make my day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Time to see how Edward's doing! I own nothing but a very comfy plaid.**

Days passed without me going outside. I stayed locked in my living room, living on beer, chips and cigarettes. The place was slowly starting to look like a dump but I couldn't resign myself to enter the bedroom. She had betrayed me in there and I couldn't forget it as the scene had been real graphic.

I was not unhappy, not really but my illusions had been violently shattered and it was very difficult to swallow. I'm not saying that women accept being cheated on easily but it's really hard on a man. We feel like we mean nothing, like we lose all power or strength. Plus, when you thought you loved someone and you find out they are scum, your whole life changes.

Three days after the incident, I was about to start my new morning routine of beer, cigarette and moaning on my miserable existence when someone pounded on my door. Violently.

**Who could it be? Ideas? I'd really like to have more reviews on this story, just to know if it's worth reading or not, so I encourage everyone who put it on favorites or alerts to leave me a note. Thank you ;)!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Bella's POV tonight! Leave me some looove...Just kidding, review if you're in the mood :)! I don't own Twilight, much to my banker's dismay.**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Actually, it was probably not true.

« Edward Cullen, Hollywood's heartthrob, pictured today just outside of his house. It is rumored that his long-time girlfriend, Tanya Denali just broke up with him. A source, friend of the couple explains that Miss Denali couldn't bear to be apart from him anymore. However, Jacob Black, the new sensation of action movies, made some allusions to a possible relationship with Ms Denali. So who to believe? We'll inform you as soon as we know more. »

« What? » I shouted. Angela jumped about a metre high. « Sorry, Ang, but what is this bullshit? Do you think that's true? »

« I don't know, but it's all over the Internet as well. »

Well, I couldn't wait to meet Jacob Black.

**Oh, oh, what is she going to do? See you tomorrow XO, Steph**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own a wonderful apricot jam, but sadly, not Edward. Thanks for everyone reading, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

« Open this fucking door, Edward Cullen! » An angry voice pierced my ears and increased my already painful migraine.

« Great... » Mumbling to myself, I went to the door and opened it, knowing that my sister Rosalie would never give up if I told her to go and leave me alone.

« Finally! » She shouted. « How long were you going to stay in there, crying about that crazy bitch? » Her clear blue eyes shone with fury.

« What are you talking about? » I asked, confused.

« News travel fast, Edward. Emmett is Jacob Black's bodyguard, remember? » Her voice was softer now.

« So you know...everything? »

« Yes, and trust me, that bitch is gonna pay. She hurt you so I'm gonna kill her. »

**See you tomorrow, XO Steph**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The interview! Hope you like it :). I will soon own a DVD of Water for Elephants but Edward still isn't mine...**

I really didn't know where my aggressiveness was coming from. Reading about Edward in the tabloid provoked a very strong reaction and sadly for him, Jacob Black would be at the receiving end of my wrath. I'd have to be sneaky about it because I didn't want to lose my job, but I'd make him pay, one way or another.

He entered the interview room with a cocky smile on his face and a strut that screamed « I'm sexy, deal with it... » The other journalists started fawning over him and his « incredible career ». I was boiling inside and decided that now was the time to be offensive. I raised my hand and plastered a charming smile on my face. He smirked at me.

« Mr. Black, congratulations for your incredible career. » He didn't perceive my ironic tone because his smirk intensified. « How do you feel about always being second best, you know after Edward Cullen? It must be hard... »

The smirk vanished. Screw being sneaky.

**Tell me what you think! See you tomorrow. XO Steph**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What's Edward up to? I'm not sure, he's not mine :(...**

Rosalie leaves after a promise of not physically hurting Tanya. She grumbles but promises anyway. Not that I want to protect the bitch. I sure don't but I don't want her actions to have bad repercussions on my family.

After her visit, I decide to go for a walk with my dog, Teddy. He's a sweet little bastard I rescued a few months ago in the street. He was alone, had no collar so I took him home. Tanya wasn't happy.

Fresh air does me a lot of good and I realize I don't have to be miserable about her. I have other things in my life. My job is a big part of it.

Suddenly, I'm back in this interview room and Bella Swan's face makes an unexpected appearance. I smile briefly at memories of her cheeky attitude, her wit too. I'm probably distracted and suddenly, violent flashes blind me. Fucking paps.

**I hate paps, and Rob's experiences with them always revolt me. And you've probably noticed that there's a lot of him in Edward :). Review my lovelies...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing, I love you all :). I'm writing this from my bed, ready to fall asleep, I'm exhausted …**

Jacob Black gapes at me, like everyone else in the room. A deep and ominous silence tells me I'll be in deep trouble as soon as the interview is done but I don't care at all. I don't regret my outburst, even though I don't really understand it. A need to defend Edward, to humiliate the one who had caused him pain overwhelmed my sense of reason.

A fake smile is plastered on his handsome but empty face and he manages to answer politely.

« You know, I never considered myself second best. Edward and I work in very different movies, we're in different leagues, so there's no comparison at all. »

« You're right, no comparison at all. » I say sweetly. The whole room gasps. I raise my head and clearly see Black's agent mouthing something to me that looks suspiciously like « You're dead. »

**Ah Bella and her big mouth :). Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Edward owns me, I don't own him, you know the drill :). Thanks for reading!**

I had finally escaped the fucking paparazzo when Teddy bit his ass ferociously and he ran away screaming like a little girl. I laughed hard and patted my dog for that one. He had literally bitten the pap's ass.

I went back home, more serene than I had been in days. If I was honest with myself, Tanya's betrayal had mostly hurt my ego and my trust but I wasn't unhappy that she had cheated on me. We had a great physical relationship and I thought we were in love but we weren't. She would never have cheated and I would have been devastated.

My semi good mood was interrupted when my agent Tony called me and I could tell by the sound of his voice that something was wrong.

« Edward, what the fuck were you thinking during the interview with « Premiere » magazine? Are you crazy? »

Shit. The Bella Swan effect.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I was very tired from that past week and needed to recuperate. It can happen again but I'll never let you down, rest assured :). Bella's turn!**

I didn't know Laurent could have such a shrill voice. Well, I knew now. After the interview, he called me almost immediately. It turns out Black's agent had complained loudly about my behavior and demanded sanctions. I was in very big trouble.

« Look, Bella. There's only one way out of this. » Laurent sighed . I was suddenly very sorry I had done what I did, Laurent was not a bad man and I had put him in a bad situation. Me and my big mouth.

« What is it? »

« I have to relocate you for a few months. Keep you under the radar. You'll be in charge of minor interviews and reporting premieres, things like that but nothing major. »

« That's fine, I can do that. » I'm so relieved to still have a job.

« That's not all Bella... » Laurent fidgeted on his chair.

« What else? »

« You're relocated to LA. »

**Huh...Who could she run into there? LOL. Leave me your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Edward's still not mine, neither is Bella...Well, I don't mind that! **

The next few days were a blur. My agent was not happy about the Bella Swan interview, but really, what could he do? I was strangely proud of myself and I couldn't help laughing when I read it. I felt much better about my life and the whole Tanya debacle was starting to slowly fade away.

I wouldn't say it wasn't hurtful and I surely didn't want to be involved with anyone anytime soon. I had just realized that women were all the same, and didn't hesitate to stab you in the back when given the chance. Tanya, who I had believed to be a good one, had broken any illusion I had that women could be trusted.

I was browsing the internet, enjoying my last few days of freedom when something caught my eyes. An article about Jacob Black being interviewed and practically humiliated in front of a hundred journalists. He had been called « second best », apparently compared to me. I quickly read the article and learned that the journalist, from « Première France » was now facing the professional repercussions of her actions.

I wanted to laugh and cry. Some people could still be trusted. Bella Swan was one of them.

**Leave me your thoughts :).**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for reading my little story. I know some of you are frustrated with the shortness of the chapters but I wanted to do the drabble exercise and try something different.I hope you like it, and don't worry, we'll have a Bella -Edward reunion soon :).**

« You have to what? » Paul yelled. He never yelled. I winced.

« I have to go work in LA for a few months, so that the pressure goes down a little. »

« In LA? How is that going under the radar? » Paul was confused, I didn't blame him.

« Well, apparently, American editors are more tolerant of a little provocation than the French ones. »

« Well, that's another thing, Bella! What the hell were you thinking? »

« I don't know... » I trailed. « That Black guy had to be put into his place. » That was a lame excuse. I had wanted to claw his eyes out. That protective side was a mystery to me.

« Not by you! You're a journalist, not a defender of the weak! Since when have you been Edward Cullen's champion? » Paul hit the table furiously.

Yeah, since when? Since I realized I couldn't bear anyone hurting him.

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Are you ready for Edward? I know I am ^^...**

I lost myself in work. The break was over and long hours were back. Promoting « New Dawn » was an exercise in patience and creativity. Between the interview and the premieres all over the country, I had to stay genuine and not appear jaded to the public. It's much harder than it looks, trust me.

Work had the advantage of keeping me so busy I had barely any time to think. Sometimes, laying on an anonymous hotel bed, I remembered that my personal life was a disaster and that I'd never have a normal relationship. How could I? Fame and wealth tainted everything.

Today was the day I was getting back to Los Angeles. Stretching my legs on the plane, I tried to prepare for the mayhem certainly waiting for me at the airport. Papparazzi and screaming fans were not what I wanted for my return, but it was kind of inevitable.

Once the plane landed, I started making my way to to luggage claim and waited for my heavy suitcase. Patience was not my forte and apparently I wasn't alone. A small brunette, too busy texting on her cell while waiting collided into my side, making me wince.

I thought I was having an hallucination when my angry eyes met the sheepish ones of Bella Swan.

**Soon was today! Leave me your thoughts...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Bella's running into Edward...right now :). Thanks for reading!**

Answering your boyfriend's angry texts while waiting for your baggage is not my favourite thing to do. Still, I understand his reaction. Hell, if he had done what I did and been transferred like I had been, he'd never have heard the end of it. However, constantly hearing and reading him complaining about it was getting on my nerves. I was about to turn off my phone when I blindingly collided into someone's side.

Heaven. That's the first thing I thought, even before apologies. Heavenly hard chest, heavenly delicious cologne, heavenly sensual sound of pain. Oh God, I had hurt someone! I raised my eyes and opened my mouth to beg for forgiveness when the most heavenly handsome face and piercing eyes plunged into mine. Edward Cullen.

The anger I had perceived seemed to vanish magically and a sinful smirk appeared in its place. His eyes mirrored mine in their surprise and roamed my face, making me blush. All my senses were affected by this man. No wonder I had jumped at Black's throat.

« Miss Swan? Nice to see you again. »

Here lies Bella Swan, killed by Edward Cullen's fuck hot voice.

**I don't even have to be creative, just imagine what I would feel like if Rob spoke to me. Leave me your thoughts...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Edward's turn to play! I have to tell you I've been rec'ed on RobAttack, I'm so so proud :). I'll put the link on my profile later.**

« Mr. Cullen... » she answered quietly, her voice slightly trembling. Was she upset about something?

« How are you? How come you're here? Aren't you working in Paris anymore? » Wow, since when have I turned into a rambling little girl?

She smiled, a bit reluctantly.

« Well, I've been...relocated for a few months. »

« Relocated? Why have you b...? » I suddenly realized what happened. Her interview and her Black attack were the reason for all this. I suddenly felt very guilty and bad.

« Yes, I've heard about it. » I said, rubbing my neck. « I'm sorry. »

« Blame my impulsive personality, then. » She chuckled lightly.

« What can I do to make it all better? »

**He he, I have a few ideas ;)! ****Leave me yours...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading, y'all! Sorry, I'm watching « The Closer » and just love her accent :)...**

I think I blushed from head to toe. He was the sexiest thing alive and he was asking me, ME, if he could do something for me? _Yes, you can, honey, you can bring your sweet ass closer to me and let me..._I mentally chastised myself for my lusty thoughts. Did I not remember my fiancé, for God's sakes?

« What do you mean? » I breathed.

« What do you say about having a drink, with me, tonight? » He seemed kind of nervous.

« A drink? » God, I was such a fucking orator.

« Yes, to welcome you to Angels City...and thank you for everything. »

« Oh, that's not necessary. » I protested, even though I was dying to spend time with him.

He stared at me in his seductive way and just about killed me.

« Yes, I think it is. »

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Edward's turn tonight! Thank you for reading :).**

What the hell was wrong with me? I had just gone out of a bad relationship and here I was, inviting a woman for a drink! Sure, she was not someone I was interested in, I only wanted to thank her and do something nice, but still. Rationalizing that way didn't prevent me from checking her out, admiring her hot body and her beautiful face.

_Stop that, Cullen! Right now!_ I yelled at myself. I managed to raise my eyes to hers and asked, as detachedly as I could.

« Well? What do you think? I'd really like to thank you for what you did. » _Good, nice and professional._

I don't know if I imagined it or not but her face fell a little. I didn't like it.

« Sure, a thank you drink would be great. » She said, her smile tight.

I didn't like it. At all.

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Bella wants to talk to you tonight! Thanks for reading :).**

Of course, it's a thank you drink. Why should he want to have a drink with me, except for a sort of tepid gratitude? He was the most celebrated, most devastatingly handsome man in the world. I was barely a blip on his radar.

I said yes because I was not ready to not be in his presence. When I was with him, I totally forgot about my life, my fiancé, my responsabilities. He was like a sun that erased anything ordinary and made everything shine.

We made plans to meet in a bar near his home, where we would arrive separately. We wouldn't want to have anybody notice that Edward Cullen was out with a mysterious brunette and report us to the press.

He left a few minutes later, his eyes soft and his smile deadly. I felt guilty suddenly because even though I had done nothing wrong technically, I cheated a lot in my head. And trust me, Edward was a great imaginary lover.

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Have a drink with Edward! Thanks for reading :).**

We met in a small bar close to my apartment. It had the double advantage of being quite dark and anonymous. Lost in a deserted street, it was mostly a popular place for travelling businessmen so it wasn't a threat for me. Businessmen didn't care about Edward Cullen.

Bella had appeared and taken my breath away. She apparently had changed and her simple yet elegant red dress enhanced her beautiful curves. It also brought out her dark brown eyes very nicely. I suddenly realized that I shouldn't think that because I was not interested. Definitely not.

« So, are you settled? » I asked, lightly shaking my head at my stupidity.

« Yes, thank you. » Her voice was soft and she smiled. I was entranced.

« Is your hotel nice at least? »

« Yes, it is. And my room has the best bathroom. I spent almost an hour in a bubble bath... » She sighed.

I had to close my mouth. My dick was awake.

**He he...Leave me your thoughts.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Bella is ready to explain the red dress :). Thanks for reading!**

I really don't know what came onto me. I felt like I was in a transe when I changed at the hotel. After almost an hour spent in my bath, thinking about Edward and the drink we would share soon, I couldn't help but trying to be beautiful, sexy for him. He owned me, more than I admitted to myself.

When I got to the bar, I saw him in a quiet corner and stood there for a few seconds, watching him. What made him the most handsome, the most fascinating? He was gorgeous, sure but that wasn't enough to explain it. He made everyone fall under his spell, why? I decided to try and find an answer tonight. Maybe if I did that, I'd distance myself enough to get over my silly crush.

I knew I'd have trouble analysing anything the moment he laid his eyes on me. I suddenly felt the warmth he always provoked in me. And when I saw him, dressed in black, his body sexier than anything else I had ever seen, I felt hot., feverish. Everywhere. I was in trouble.

**Leave me your thoughts...For those of you reading « Homework », I'll probably have an update ready tomorrow or Saturday. For those of you not reading it, well, please do :).**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Edward and his awake dick for you ladies :). Thanks for reading!**

I tried to tame my wild erection but to no avail. I could control my mouth but there was nothing to do below the waist. So, I resigned myself to a night of blue balls. Bella asked me about my schedule at the moment and I struggled to utter an almost intelligent response. Hopefully.

« Well, it's pretty busy but it's going to cool down in a few days after the last Premiere, in New York. » She smiled.

« You're so lucky to go there, I've always loved it. »

« Really, how come? »

« I don't know, it's such a fascinating city, so bright and gorgeous. » She whispered, a dazed expression on her face. I laughed.

« Wow, sounds like you're in love with it. » She watched me with the most intense expression, making me gulp.

« Maybe I am. » And then, she crossed her beautiful legs, revealing more creamy skin.

I twitched. In more ways than one.

**Leave me your naughty thoughts...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Is Bella in love with NYC? Let's see...hehe! Thanks for reading :).**

What the hell is wrong with my brain? He probably can see right through my charade. I got carried away and rambled about New York like it was a life raft. The truth was much more scary. Edward Cullen was driving me completely and irrevocably crazy. The way his eyes caressed my skin, almost languidly, the way he licked his lips, tugged on his hair, his laughter.

« Well, it probably will be press junkets and interviews on TV all the time so it won't be that much fun. » He answered quietly, his eyes strangely dark.

« I guess you're right... » I sighed, lightly stretching. I'm so tired from the flight.

He groans and his eyes grow even darker. I also realize they're fixated on my breasts. Wait a minute...Is he turned on?

**What do you think Bella? Leave me your thoughts...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, the deal is: another chapter today but none tomorrow because, surprise, surprise, I won't have time...So I hope you enjoy it :).**

She has the most beautiful round breasts I've ever seen. Not that I can see them, really, but I can let my imagination run wild. Her skin seems so delicate and deliciously encased in what probably is a VERY sexy bra. Probably lace. Yes, I'm a boob man. Sue me. Guys love breasts, that's a fact. The ones saying they don't care about them, well they're lying to please their other half. I'm a guy, trust me on that.

I cannot retain my groan. I suddenly feel a delicious pulsion of desire and all I want to do is grab Miss Swan and take her to the nearest bed. Or wall. Or table. Mmm, having her right here on the table. _Cullen, you're a pervert my friend. _My fans would be horrified to hear my thoughts. I think so anyway.

Her eyebrows slowly raise and her mouth opens on a gasp. She is onto me. I expect her to yell, to at the very least make an acidic remark about men and their one-track mind.

« Do you see something you like? » How could I forget she always surprised me? So I decide to be bold. After all, she started it.

« Yes, I do. »

**Well, if you have been reading Homework, you know that when one of them says he likes something, it's a good sign ;). I won't say more, leave me your thoughts...**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: How is Bella going to react? Thanks for reading :)!**

I could feel myself melt. He could recite the phone book and still sound sexy as hell, but when he TRIED to be seductive, my God, I almost took out my phone and call 911. Emergency, Bella Swan is currently on fire due to Edward Cullen's hot as fuck stare and voice. And eyes, as well, they looked like they were made of the greenest lava, liquid and comparable to nothing else.

« Uh... , wh...hhmm... » was my brilliant response.

His smile was made of sex. He knew exactly what he could do to a woman, the bastard.

« I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I find you very attractive and if you want to, we could go to my place and ...talk some more. »

He wanted to...God, what the hell was I doing? I had to come clean, now. I would tell him about Paul and everything would go back to normal. I opened my mouth, decided to tell him the truth.

« Alright... » came out in a breathy sound. What he hell just happened?

**Oh Bella, Bella (shakes head), you're in trouble girl...Leave me your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Edward's on a mission! Thanks for reading :).**

I blinked. Had I heard correctly? I was sure she'd say no and slap me for good measure. Bella Swan was definitely a surprise in motion.

« Are you sure? I mean, I know it's sudden and I have to tell you I'm not looking for a relationship or anything... » I stammered, suddenly not so sure I could do it.

« Edward... »She sighed. « I'm not free so no relationship for me either. » Her eyes lowered on her lap, and she crossed her hands on her lap, waiting for my reaction.

« Why do you want to do that, then? I don't get it. » I really didn't want to know but I couldn't get her in trouble if she was married.

« I want to do something crazy, for once. And you make me feel crazy, so you're perfect. » She looked at me with a smile and a smug expression.

« I don't know, Bella...Are you married? »

« No, I'm not. Look, Edward, you want me and I want you. So, let's do this. »

I waved to the waiter for the check. She smirked.

**Things are about to get wild...Leave me your thoughts.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Alright, after a lot of freaking out, and considering I probably won't have time for a chapter tomorrow, another today, this one a little longer than usual because it has to be one chapter. I know some of you don't agree but this is where I wanted them from the beginning. Don't worry, it'll still be a LOVE story because I'm a romantic at heart:).**

I was going to hell. Panting against the wall of Edward Cullen's living room, with his hands roaming my body and trying to get rid of my clothes, I could forget that I was committed to another man, that he loved me and that I cared about him too. I would deal with everything later because now, my body was yearning for him and it was going to get what it wanted.

My dress was quickly discarded. Edward raised his eyes to mine and sensually covered my lacy bra with his hands. His mouth seemed to hesitate on a landing place and we moaned in chorus when it finally started sucking on my neck, right under my left ear. I wanted his skin on mine, NOW, so I feverishly unbuttoning his shirt, deliciously uncovering his chest, little by little. He shuddered and helped me remove it completely. His beauty left me breathless.

A frenzy seized us after that, and soon, my bra and panties were a memory. Edward was out of his pants too and a wonderfully silky black boxer was the only thing separating us while we laid on his bed. Edward started to kiss his way down on my body but I stopped him. I wanted him to lick and suck me, yes, but it could wait until later, after my hunger had been satisfied. Now, I was more than ready and feeling him hard and throbbing, he seemed to be too.

« I want you...inside...now. » I breathed, too emotional to elaborate.

« Later, then... » He answered, his eyes, a blackish green.

I heard and saw him put a condom, through a potent lusty haze. It had to be a dream.

No, reality. The feel of him stretching me was real. His face twisted in a beautiful mask of ecstasy was real. His deep and hard thrusts were real. My moans and whimpers were real, combined with his groans. My legs, surrounding his waist, anchoring him to me and pushing him even deeper inside were very real. The bed, banging on the wall, moved by our furious coupling was very real. And our joined grunts during our joined climaxes were the best reality I had ever known.

He hummed and traced his tongue between my breasts, making me moan again.

« Did you like it, baby? » He whispered, his voice hoarse.

« Ye-Yes. » I managed.

« Good, because we're doing it again. »

**Alright, leave me your thoughts...I know you want to!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Because I love you and your reviews, another chapter tonight! Thanks for reading :).**

She has the most velvety skin, right under her breasts. I know that because I spent a lot of time lavishing them with attention, sucking on her rosy nipples and exploring the creamy mounds. According to the noises she made, she liked that. A lot.

I had tried to go down on her earlier but she had wanted me inside of her and I had happily complied. We had fucked, fast and hard and it had been blessfully explosive. After cuddling, titillating one another with our tongues and hands, my dick hardened against her thigh again. With a gasp and a smirk, Bella forced my hands above my head and slithered down my body.

Her burning mouth engulfed me, without any teasing. My moans were embarrassingly loud and her bobbing was relentless. She sucked, licked and nipped with a fever and enthusiasm I had never encountered. She was really a passionate woman and was starting to become my favorite lover. When she swallowed around my dick and wrapped her hands around my balls, my stomach clenched in a delicious spasm and I felt my come go down her throat, through a chorus of groaning and moaning, from both of us.

I was a lucky guy. She was about to get lucky as well.

**No remorse for now, they're both enjoying themselves :)! Leave me your thoughts...**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Are you ready to get lucky? Bella sure is...Thanks for reading!**

His body was a beautiful, pale masterpiece. When I saw his cock for the first time, I almost died from drooling too much. I couldn't resist sucking him like there was no tomorrow. I had done that before but had never enjoyed myself so much during the process. He was a yummy treat and I felt like I had won the sex lottery.

After coming down from his orgasm, he watched me with hooded eyes and I gulped. His gaze contained mischief and also a wild desire. Let me tell you I felt ready for more. When he rolled us around and pinned me to the bed, I closed my eyes from too much pleasure.

If I thought I had reached the nirvana, I was proved wrong when I felt his moist lips cover my nipples again and slowly descending, their target already fluttering from anticipation. His tongue licked my pubic bone making me arch for him. His eyes never left me, wickedly witnessing the progress his actions caused on my face.

« Brace yourself... » He growled.

My sex was wrapped in the burning cavern of his mouth. His tongue licked me ferociously, up and down, in and out. My clit was teased to the point of insanity and I was ready to beg, be his slave to have him release me from this delicious torture. Finally, he took pity on me and sucked the sensitive button with gusto. I could hear my cries from far away and flew again when he whispered against my thigh.

« I want to fuck you again. »

**Hope you liked it, I sure did, ahem...Leave me your thoughts!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Edward is a naughty boy...Thanks for reading!**

She whimpered loudly. I couldn't believe she still wanted me, after all we had just done. I also couldn't believe I was still hard, and so ready to go. I'm voracious during sex but I usually need more time than that. With her, give me a blowjob and I become a machine. Giving her pleasure had also helped awaken the beast, which was pretty uncommon for me.

I wanted her to ride me so I laid by her side and pulled her so she straddled me. She also was in charge of the condom, which I found very erotic. After rubbing herself on me a little, she finally empaled her center on my dick, with a little squeaky sound of pleasure. We started fucking each other, slow at first. Tenderness showed in each gesture: the way her thighs wrapped around my own, the way my hands warmed her arms and shoulders...

It suddenly bothered me, because I didn't want to look like I cared about her. Even if my heart swelled at the sight of her, her eyes closed and her lips open in ecstasy, I would never admit it. Relationships were not for me anymore.

So, I quickened my thrusts, hitting her in all the right places, making it wild and carnal. She groaned and met me, hips to hips, in a frenzied dance. When I felt myself close, I turned us around and took charge again. I pounded into her hard, brushing her clit with each pass. Soon, we came like mindless creatures, grunting and biting the other's neck.

Best. Sex. Ever. Now, what to do?

**Oh, oh...it's not going to be pleasant. Leave me your thoughts!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Did someone say awkward? Thanks for reading!**

I felt empty. Edward and I had fallen asleep, exhausted by our very physical activities. He was still in the comfort of his dreams but I was very awake now. Guilt was starting to slowly eat me alive. I had never cheated before, on anything but I didn't like the feeling of dread it brought, the threat of being discovered and hurting Paul.

The problem was that I couldn't bring myself to realize what happened between us. Never in my life had I been carried away like this. As I looked down, I saw that Edward still had his arm around my waist, holding me possessively. His beautiful face rested on my breasts, still teasing me with his breath.I felt him stir lightly and braced myself for what was coming.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. His hair in disarray, his moth slightly open, he looked adorable and gorgeous. I cleared my throat and tried to speak as clearly as I could.

« I need to go. »

**Yep, she did. Leave me your thoughts...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Edward's side of the bed...Thanks for reading!**

« I need to go... » She says, her eyes anywhere but on me.

Shame covers her entire face. I know she enjoyed herself last night but she's a good person and it's hard for her to come to terms with her actions. She probably never has cheated in her life.

« Alright, no worries. » I say as nonchalantly as I can. I'm not nonchalant at all and I want to keep her in my bed but I see her chest heaving in anxiety and tears threatening to spill out so I let her go without a fight. She mumbles a « thank you » and starts getting dressed.

Is she even going to aknowledge me before she goes? I was a one-night stand for her. _So was she_ _for me_, I tried to convince myself.

« Well, I'm going...it was nice seeing you. » She whispers.

« Yes, nice. » I snap, making her wince.

« Good bye, Edward. »

I close my eyes. She's gone.

**As I said before, please no rotten tomatoes or sharp objects, thank you ;)! Please review...**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: What's up, Bella? Thanks for reading :)!**

I slide into the first cab I see and mumble my hotel's address. Great. Now I have about twenty minutes to think about what I just did. I know I've committed no crime but guilt weighs heavily on my stomach. Guilt of hurting Paul, betraying him. But mostly, guilt of loving every minute of it.

I know it makes me a terrible person but it's the truth. When I fell in love with Paul, I felt very lucky and happy but passion was never really there. Companionship, tenderness, yes. Unbridled desires and endless sex, never. We had a decent physical relationship and I find him very handsome but he never made me weak in the knees.

I know those reasons seem superficial and unbelievably selfish on my part and that I should feel worse, but I don't. My only concern is that I have to tell Paul the truth and see if there still can be an us after that.

And I still want Edward.

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Edward's alone in bed. Maybe he'd like some company... Ladies, where are you...? Hello?**

You'd never guess from her pretty and innocent face what a vixen she is. I vividly remember all the moments we've just shared together and to my dismay, I get hard again. I'm almost tempted to take care of the problem right here and now but the damn memory of her panic, of her haste to get out of this room does it for me.

I take my tired self to the shower and just let water slide over me. Why does this bother me so much that she left? I knew she wasn't free, she told me so herself. I'm not ahamed of what happened, she was as willing as I was and I didn't take advantage. However, seeing her run away from me was painful. Women and relationships, I swore to myself I'd never fall into the trap again and here I am.

Crying over another loss. Surprisingly, this one stings much more than the other. And it's not just my ego that's hurt.

**Yes, you can cuddle him. One at a time! **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Can someone hold Bella's hand? She has some explaining to do...Thanks for reading!**

The dial tone rang in my ears like a drum, announcing a verdict. Maybe he was in meeting, or too busy to answer his phone. I could call him back lat...

« Hi, baby! So how is life in LA? » His cheery voice destroyed all hope that I could be a coward.

« Good, you know...I miss you. » God, I was scum.

« I miss you too, baby and I'm sorry for being so unsupportive when you left. I was just sad to see you go. » How could I do this to him? How? What was wrong with me?

« Paul, I need to talk to you. I... » I sighed, my heart in my throat.

« What, baby? Tell me. » His tone was soft and attentive.

« I did something stupid...last night. I slept with s-someone else. »

« You what? » He yelled, all gentleness gone.

« I'm sorry...but I needed to tell you...I felt so guilty and I... » I rambled, desperate to explain.

« I'm sorry too. » His voice was deceitfully calm.

« Why? »

« I'm sorry you spent money on this long-distance call. It's over. »

**Yep, she should have seen it coming. Please review and tell me what you think :).**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Edward's exhausted after all the, ahem, cuddles you gave him ;)! Thanks for reading, and I'd love it if you left me a note. Christmas gifts in advance...**

I managed to get out of the heavy torpor I was in since Bella shower had helped to some extent and I felt marginally better. It was a good thing since my phone rang and I saw my manager's name appear. Oh God...

« Hi Alice. » I said in my best cheerful voice.

« What's wrong, Edward? You sound off. » She asked, her voice suspicious.

« I'm absolutely and totally fine. » I insisted. I didn't want any third degree at 7 in the morning. Why was she calling me anyway?

« If you say so. That's not why I'm calling. Edward, you need to reason with Rose. » She sighed.

« What did she do? » I asked, alarmed.

« Ask Tanya and you'll know. » Alice hissed.

**Rose had promised not to harm the slut physically...he he. Leave me your thoughts.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Bella tonight :). Thanks for reading!**

I tried to call Paul back after the shock of his hanging up had subsided. He didn't answer and after a few more tries, I received a text from him.

_**Don't call back, I need to calm down. I'll text you when I'm ready. P**_

I understood that. If he had announced that kind of thing to me, I'd have crossed the Atlantic and ripped his balls out. The way I had blurted everything also ashamed me but it was the only way to do it. You can't beat around the bush, some things just need to be said.

I was torn by my feelings. Shame and sadness fought their way into my heart but there was another one, snidely creeping and overwhelming me. I missed Edward and wanted to see him again. Even after everything, I wanted more.

**Leave me your thoughts, I love reading you!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: What did Rose do? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

My sister is sitting in front of me, her foot tapping impatiently against the coffee table. It's very irritating but not as much as her attitude.

« Come on, Edward! I don't understand why you're so mad at me... » Her voice has an almost whiny quality that makes me cringe.

« Are you kidding? » I retort, « Rose! You're not a child anymore. How could you create a blog to get back at Tanya? » My voice raises continually. I'm livid. Mostly because I would have loved to think of it first.

« Come on! I know you're mad because you're jealous of my ideas. » Rose smirks and my own mouth starts to twitch.

« Just admit it. You love it! And the title is brilliant too... » She gushes, suddenly very proud of herself.

« Tacobs...Really, Rose. » I say, shaking my head. « Black is gonna lose it. »

« Good, that'll teach him too! » She huffs. « So what's new with you, bro? »

What to say?

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I can't believe it's already been 50 chapters! I love the number Fifty for a reason many of you will understand, I'm sure ;). If you don't know, ask and I'll tell you the secret…Thanks for reading!**

My hair still smelled like him, a mixture of his cologne and his natural scent. Subtle and male.

My lips still were swollen from his kisses and his taste was still in my mouth.

My body still remembered his. His weight on me, shoulders against shoulders, his lower belly brushing my clit with every thrust.

My center still felt the force of his fucking, his cock deep inside me.

My eyes still remembered his face, his perfection that nobody could reproduce.

My ears still suffered from the harshness of his voice, the coldness when I left.

My heart still swelled and raced any time I thought of him.

My hands still shook when, for the hundredth time that day, I tried to deny I was in love with him.

**Hope you liked it, just a little interlude. Leave me your thoughts…**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Edward is back and he has some things to say...Thanks for reading!**

« So? » Rose insists annoyingly.

« Nothing much really...the old routine, you know. » I try, unconvincingly.

« Come on, Edward! I've known you since forever, remember? There's something, I can tell. »

« Oh, yeah, like what? » I taunt her, my voice almost childish. Great.

« Oh, I don't know, like you've been laid? Your face glows so much it's disgusting. » She retorts with a smirk.

« My face glows? » I ask, laughing in spite of myself.

« Yes, bro you almost sparkle. » We burst in hysterical laughter together. It feels good.

« Fine! » I exclaim when I finally can breathe again. « Yes, I had sex but it didn't end well. »

« You mean you couldn't...? » She waves her hand towards my dick.

« No, it wasn't like that! It was great but she left immediately. »

Rose's eyes narrow. Oh, dear the beast is awake.

« Want me to kick her ass? »

**He he, Rose is a fighter! ****Leave me your thoughts...**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Bella's epiphany. Thanks for reading!**

Paul's voice resonates in my ear. He sounds exhausted, lightly exasperated, but mostly exhausted.

« Look, Bella, there's nothing more to add. You had your fun, what did you expect? »

« I know, you're right. I'm so sorry, Paul. I never wanted for it to happen this way. »

« Really? » He replies dryly. « Sounds to me like you wanted it. »

« That's not what I meant... » I try to amend quickly.

« Bella, listen. I love you deeply but unless you truly decide what you want out of life, I won't be with you. Do you know what you want? Because if it was a mistake that you truly regret, we can give it another try. »

I swallow, my hear in my throat. I've hurt him and he's still ready to take me back.

« What do you want, Bella? »

« I don't know. » I confess, my tears troubling my vision.

I've never meant anything more.

**Yes, sometimes it's hard to decide...Leave me your thoughts.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the lack of update last night but I was simply too tired and went straight to bed. The good thing is you'll get two today :).**

After Rose left, I tried to keep myself busy. I did, for the most part and read new scripts that had been sent to me by Tony. Different projects, but one really caught my eye. A film adaptation of one of my favorite novels, « Une vie ».

The film was supposed to start in a few months and my schedule was free at that time so it'd be perfect. It would also help people see me differently since the character, Julien de Lamarre, was a philanderer and a selfish man, despite his handsome exterior.

I also went for a walk with Teddy and managed to keep away from the paps. It was a relief to be anonymous for once.

A small figure was sitting on my porch, her arms around her knees when I got back. My heart sank. Bella.

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted tonight. Leave me your thoughts...**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Turns out I had a little more time today so here's the second chapter :). Thanks for reading!**

I spent my afternoon putting my clothes away in my hotel room's wardrobe and skimming the classified to find a furnished apartment. After all, I couldn't stay here forever and I'd probably be in LA for at least six months. It would be nice to have my own place.

I was very grateful for those trivial tasks since they prevented me from thinking. After a phone call with my new Editor in chief, Lauren, to meet first thing on Monday, I felt restless and decided to take a walk.

I was doing pretty good and was almost proud of myself when the face of Edward on a giant poster made me stop in my tracks. His eyes seemed to be fixated on me and then, I couldn't stop.I had to at least explain my behavior, and to be honest, I wanted to see him. I ran to the first cab I could find and rushed to his place. The guard recognized me from yesterday and let me in.

He found me on his porch and I felt him before I saw him. His stare was almost cold and I knew then I was in for a difficult conversation.

**Tomorrow, they talk...and maybe more :). This story should be about 80 chapters to give you an idea. Leave me your thoughts...**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: As I'd like to wrap this story quicker than I had intended, two more chapters today! I'm having this new idea for a story that won't let go and I'd like to start sooner than later. For those of you reading « Homework », it'll update tomorrow :).**

She slowly raised her eyes to me. I tightened my grip on Teddy's leash when I realized she had been crying. It would be hard to keep my resolve to coldly send her back from where she came from. My throat suddenly felt very dry.

« What do you want, Bella? » I croaked.

She took a deep breath. I could see her hands fisting her jeans, trying to find courage in the rough cloth.

« I want to explain about this morning...why I-I ran away like I did. » She whispered, her voice hoarse.

My guarded attitude crumbled under her gaze and shrugging like it didn't matter, I opened the door for her.

« Come in. »

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: As promised, BPOV. Thanks for reading!**

I followed him inside, observed him unleash his dog and pat him softly. Amazingly, he seemed as embarrassed as I was and I could see he was suspicious of my intentions. I couldn't blame him. First things first, I had to apologize.

« Sit down », he instructed quietly. I did and not knowing what else to do with them, placed my hands on my lap.

« Edward, I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry. » My voice was so low I didn't know if he could hear me.

« About last night? I get that, since you're not free and all... » He retorted, his clear eyes locked on mine.

« No! » I shouted, shyness gone. I needed him to understand. « I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry about running away this morning. »

A smile so small I could have missed it if I'd blinked, stretched his lips for a second but he immediately resumed his cold facade.

« Oh. »

**Leave me your thoughts...**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry about "Homework", I'll update during the weekend, this new chapter is so hard to write…**

She didn't regret it. Her eyes told me she was perfectly sincere and it made me happy. I wouldn't show it though. « _Protect yourself! _» my mind yelled.

"Why did you…?" I blurted, instead of keeping my fucking mouth shut.

She flinched, visibly surprised that I asked. She probably thought I'd give her the silent treatment. Frankly, that's what I thought too.

"Cowardness? Guilt? Probably both…" She murmured.

"If you felt so guilty about cheating on your …boyfriend, why did you?" I almost snarled.

"Fiancé…" _Oh dear. _"I cheated…because I couldn't help myself. How could I?" She finished, her voice low and her eyes brimming with tears.

_Gulp._

**Leave me your thoughts…**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Sorry again for the lack of updates yesterday, so enjoy two chapters today :). First, Bella...**

I really said that, didn't I? Well, it's just like I told him, I couldn't help myself. He was the most beautiful man on the planet and when he looked at me like that, even with angry eyes, words just blurted out of my mouth. Honest words.

« Look, I'm sorry...I never should have come here...I don't know what I was thinking... » I said to the silent room.

« Flee again, why don't you? » His voice had raised slightly, betraying his quiet exterior.

« I deserve that...I'm sorry. » What else could I say? I had been the coward, enjoyed him and run away.

Edward sighed and pinched his nose lightly. He looked angry and lost, a curious mixture.

« No, you don't. I'm as much to blame as you. I never should have brought you here in the first place.»

Well, that certainly cleared things up.

**Next chapter to follow...**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Here's Edward, as promised.**

She flinched. It was subtle but I saw it. Well, I've become quite the master asshole, haven't I? Tanya would be so proud of me.

« God, Bella...I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it wasn't a good thing to do. I knew you weren't free. » I said quietly, pleading for her not to misunderstand me.

« You have nothing to be sorry about, Edward. I cheated, I was dishonest. I have to pay the consequences, not you. » She hastily wiped the tears rolling on her face. I barely restrained myself from hugging her.

« What consequences? » I whispered, choosing to keep my distance instead.

« Well, I told Paul everything. He broke up with me. » She raised her eyes to mine then.

I hated the flicker of hope I felt at her words.

**He he...Leave me your words. I'm not sure about tomorrow so I'll try and update once again tonight :).**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Yes, a third one tonight cause tomorrow is going to be hectic! Thanks for reading :).**

I thought I was dreaming when he came and sat next to me. His eyes were soft, almost tender and they were looking right into mine.

« I'm sorry, I know it's hard to lose someone you love... » His voice was hesitant.

« Well, that's the thing... »I countered, « I don't know if I loved him. » Those words were a revelation to my own ears and in spite of that, I believed them completely.

« You don't have to lie, Bella, you know... » He retorted.

« I'm not lying! It's just I'm starting to realize some things. Maybe I wasn't the one for him and he wasn't the one for me. » Edward clenched his jaw.

« Yes, that's what my ex is probably saying to the press right now. »

Was I that big a slut he was actually comparing me to her?

**Ok, last chapter for today! I'll TRY to update tomorrow.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Yes, finally an update today :)! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

« Bella? Bella, please look at me... » I pleaded. I had acted like such an insensitive jerk. After all, I hadn't been an innocent party in the whole cheating debacle.

She slowly looked up and I saw her lips trembling. This time, the temptation was too strong and I pulled her to me in a crushing hug.

« I'm sorry. I never should have said that, I didn't mean it. I'm just so bitter right now I have no filter. I wouldn't compare you to that bitch, you're not like her...I swear. » I whispered, my mouth grazing her hair with light kisses. Mmmh, she smelled so good.

She moaned lightly before melting into me, gripping my waist in a death grip, like she was afraid I'd let go any second.

« Edward...can I ask you something? » She murmured.

« Anything. » I said, lightly rubbing her back.

« Please be honest, ok? Even if I don't like it, I want to know...Why did you sleep with me? »

**Finally, they're talking! Leave me your thoughts.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: My life is so hectic right now that my posting schedule for this story will be pretty irregular I'm afraid. As I said before, the story will be about 80 chapters so we're nearing the end. I'll try to update once more tonight. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)!**

His hands were fluttering like butterflies on my back, his lips on my hair. I was squeezing him so tight that I expected him to suffocate any minute now. He'd probably try to get rid of me after the stupid question that I just blurted. I just couldn't help myself though, I needed to know.

« Why? » He breathed, his hot fingers now carressing the skin of my neck, making me shiver.

« Yes, please. Tell me... » I stuttered, absorbing his delicious scent like a starving man in front of a delicious feast.

« Because I wanted you. Because you were fucking gorgeous. Because I wanted to feel something real. Because you're the only person I've ever met to defend me without really knowing me. Because...you're you. » His eyes were burning, not leaving mine the entire time.

« So, it was more than sex, then? » I managed, following the sinful movement of his Adam apple swallowing.

He smiled and pulled me even closer to him. I was practically in his lap.

« It still is...What about you? » He asked.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: As promised, another one today...and a bit longer too! Enjoy...and review ;).**

Her breaths accelerated and her face flushed. A shy grin took possession of her entire face and I thought then that she looked radiant.

« It wasn't just sex for me either... » She whispered, her eyes honestly searching mine. « The thing I regret is being unfaithful because I know it's a cruel thing to do but I crumbled in pieces when I saw you at the restaurant. And I wanted to know you better, not jump into bed with you like that... »

« You didn't want to jump me? » I teased, my hands keeping their sensual massage. She laughed, her voice rich and hoarse.

« Oh yes, I did. But I'd never done that before, never... » She trailed off. « What I mean is...don't suppose it's a habit of mine. »

« I don't believe that. Bella, I know we should have a conversation but... » I pulled her on my lap and showed her the, ahem, extent of my distraction. She wiggled a little, the vixen.

« Look, I know you're hurt by what happened and mostly the way it happened. I can't promise you anything because...well, my view on relationships is a bit blurry at the moment but I want to try with you. What do you think? » I released a deep breath, anxious about her answer.

She definitely took me by surprise.

She lowered her lips to mine and kissed me.

**More tomorrow...**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to review, I love reading you :).**

The feeling of his lips against mine erased everything else from my mind. I knew everything wasn't clear, I knew we would have to define this thing between us but frankly, right now, all I wanted was his body on top of me, preferably naked. And thrusting.

Just the thought of it made me groan in his mouth. He seemed to understand my feelings because his arms gripped my waist tightly, imprisoning me in the most delicious way. His own moaning turned me into a wanton woman. I got rid of my sweater and threw it away blindingly. I vaguely heard the sound of some glass breaking but the ringing in my ears intensified when he started kissing the top of my breasts, occasionally licking the pale mounds.

His expert hands unclasped my bra deftly and after that, he pounced. The molesting, sucking and even lightly biting of my nipples was the most exquisite torture and I didn't even realize I was now horizontal, making out with him on the couch, like a teenager. Well, Mr. Cullen, you're about to hit homerun.

My feverish hands were starting to attack the top button of his pants when a violent pounding at the door made me jump. Edward rested his forehead against mine and sighed loudly.

"Rose."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Two chapters today, because I was simply too tired and busy these last two days, sorry folks! Thanks for reading...and reviewing.**

Fucking Rose, her interruptions and her loud crazy personality. Seeing her on the porch with her hands on her hips usually amused me but, let me tell you, tearing myself from Bella to face my crazy sister was not even remotely funny.

« What are you doing here Rose? Could you at least call when you plan to visit?" I yell, my voice frustrated.

"My, my, did something happen between now and earlier?" She asks, her surprise obvious. She's not used to being antagonized, the brat.

"Yes, I have…company." I hiss.

"Oh, I have to see this!" She starts pushing the door and tries to enter but I block her.

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Edward, I want to see that new girl of yours…" She almost whines.

"Seriously, are you three years old?"

The door opens then and Bella's sweet face appears, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Bella."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: The second one, Bella and Rose meet...Enjoy!**

The girl in front of me was an Amazon. There was no other explanation for her gorgeous figure and her beauty. Good genes in that family, indeed.

She didn't seem that happy to see me though and kept staring at me with something close to disdain.I bravely held out my hand for her to shake. She just stood there, ignoring the gesture. That's when Edward lost it.

« Rose, for crying out loud! Be nice or I'll kick you out, I swear. Bella, this is my extremely annoying and protective sister, Rose. Rose, this is my...hmm...friend Bella. »

« Nice to meet you. » She muttered, her expression chastised. « Sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to interrupt. »

« Sure you didn't. »Eward retorted, but his smile was teasing.

« Nice to meet you, Rose. » I whispered, unconsciously grabbing Edward's hand. He squeezed it, giving me such a lusty look I thought I'd pass out.

That's when Rose cleared her throat.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Edward and Bella face « Satan's sister » as Edwardsvamptramp nicknamed Rose ;)! We're back to an update a day, and « Homework » will update tonight.**

Our hands stayed linked when we went to sit on the couch, Rose in front of us.

« So, are you guys together? » She asked bluntly.

Bella chuckled quietly and I shook my head, not believing my ears.

« Really, Rose, why don't you ask honestly what you want to know? » She had the common sense to show remorse.

« Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to see you hurt. That bitch was enough... » She muttered, her eyes on our hands.

« I appreciate your concern, sis, I really do but Bella is different. »

« Really? How? Do you really want to be in a relationship where your other-half is already involved with another man? » She retorted, her eyes fiery.

« Fuck... » I hissed, wondering how Bella would react. To my surprise, she got up and went to sit by Rose.

« Let me explain, please. »


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: I realized that I wouldn't be able to update this story regularly, starting on Thursday since I'll be driving all day and then spending Christmas with my family. So, I'll try to post as many chapters before and who knows? It could be over before I imagined since there are about 12 chapters left...**

Edward's sister still watched me as if I was a dangerous snake but at least, she stopped blurting hurtful albeit honest questions.

« I'm well aware of my previous situation but you have to know something. Everything is over between my ex and me. We broke up. Actually, he broke up with me. » I said, as quietly as I could. I guessed that was the secret to calm her down.

« Good... » she muttered. « But how do I know you're not with Edward because he's a rebound or for his money? It wouldn't be the first time! » She exclaimed when her brother tried to stop her.

« I'm not, I really l...care about him. » I stopped myself but Edward's eyes were immediately on mine, asking and curious.

« And I have something else to say, Rose that I think you need to hear. I know you care about him, and I respect that deeply but his personal life is not your problem. Of course, you can listen to him, give him advice but you should not try to resolve everything. It's his decision and mine what we do together. Don't you agree? » I finished, almost panting I was so stressed.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Is Rose going to kill Bella? Read and you'll know...**

I could have sworn she was about to confess that she loved me. A feeling of panic mixed with a strange hope overwhelmed me. It was shock that surpassed everything though, when I heard Bella confront Rose. Never in her life had someone dared to talk to my sister that way.

Rose opened her mouth, then closed it. Her blue eyes shone with fury but also with a sort of satisfaction.

« Wow, you got balls, girl! Wait a minute, Bella...like Bella Swan? »

« That's right. » She answered hesitantly.

« So you're that journalist? The one who defended Edward against that Black bastard? » Rose started to smile. I was stunned by their exchange.

« Well I didn't do much really... » Bella mumbled, blushing.

« Are you kidding? Edward, you could have told me you were sleeping with her! » Rose exclaimed, her left arm around Bella's shoulder.

Not for the first time, I shook my head.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Another one :). I may be able to post again tonight but I can't promise anything...**

After Rose discovered who I was, she warmed up considerably. She even apologized for being a bitch, her words, not mine. Edward kept his eyes on me, his hands on me, his body close to mine. After a few pointed looks, Rose finally got the message and left after a promise to show me the best shops in the city soon.

As soon as the door closed, Edward pulled me to him. His lips descended on mine and I responded hungrily. The exchange got heated and passionate, tongues mingling and moans between the two of us. I pulled away, panting. He started showering my neck with kisses.

« I want you. Now. » I managed.

« Ask and you shall receive. » He grunted. Then he carried me to his bedroom.

**I know. I'll try. Please review :)!**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Yes, the last one for today :)! ****Enjoy...**

Rose had finally understood my not so subtle signals and left us alone. I was all over Bella even in the presence of my sister. She was just like me, confused about her feelings and yet so sure how to express them physically. We were two parts of the same pod, two lost souls who had found each other by some kind of twisted miracle. So we expressed ourselves our own way.

She made her point when she licked me from head to toe, her hot mouth stopping to suck me avidly as if my cock was a delicious lollipop and leaving me groaning and panting after the most intense orgasm of my life.

I convinced her when I worshipped her delectable sex with my tongue, taking my sweet time and making her scream my name. I felt she needed more arguments so I fucked her, slowly first and when she begged, pounding into her body, bed squeaking and all.

The words were in my throat, screaming to get out but they never passed my lips.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: The first of the day...Review and you'll get more. Yes that's me blackmailing you ;)!**

The feeling of him is incredible. His pale and satiny skin brushing , pushing and slapping against my body. His eyes boring in mine, like they know all of my secrets and want to share his own. His sounds in my ears, all around me, hoarse and savage, moans and possession. And it's true, I'm his, I was from the first second I met him.

I don't know myself anymore. I've never been this passionate, this eager to be with someone. I put everything aside for him, my career, the life I once knew and loved. And you don't know what? I don't care. Everything important is here, beneath me and I'm currently riding him.

Our lovemaking is more tender than the first time. Yet, it's raw, it's stunning, it's intense. I can feel the tremors of pleasure coursing through me again and he can too. He's biting his lip and his eyes are closed, his hands clasping my hips. And then he does my favorite sound in the whole world. He grunts loudly, stretching me even more and comes inside. He makes me come from that sound alone.

I collapse on his torso, and lap at his collarbone. I mouth « I love you » against his skin and promise myself that someday, he'll love me back.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Not sure about the number of updates today but at least one more...Enjoy and review :)!**

She was asleep and I couldn't stop watching her. She had very delicate features and I just loved the curve of her lips. It wasn't the only thing I loved if I was honest with myself. Everything about her enticed me and made me her slave. Willing though, very willing.

She stirred with a little kittenish noise, making me smile. Her eyes fluttered and instantly rested on mine like she knew I was there, instinctively. She curled her arms around my neck, pulling me on top of her.

« So, what did you think of your sister and me before? Did I say too much? » She murmured, her fingers softly pulling my hair.

« No you didn't. It was time a brave woman like you faced the monster. I was too much of a coward to do it myself... » I finished, laughing quietly and kissing her rosy lips.

« I really love...being here with you, Edward. » she sighed, her eyes closing with frustration.

« What? Talk to me. »

**Oh oh...**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: One last chapter probably won't be any update tomorrow as I'll be driving home for Christmas. I'll be back on Friday, I hope :)!**

I was the most stupid girl on the planet. Everything was going perfectly and I had to open my big mouth again. Almost blurt out that I loved him. And now, he was looking at me with his perfect green eyes and I was about to lose it.

« What? Talk to me. » His voice was so tender I wanted to melt into him.

« You don't want to hear it... » I mumbled. I started to get up and was about to grab my clothes when his arms pulled me to him again and he pinned me under him.

« What did you want to say? » He grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips against mine. Oh, god, I wanted him again.

He entered me swiftly, his movements hard and fast, his face determined. The bastard wanted to fuck the truth out of me. Soon, I was a moaning, panting mess in his arms.

« What » Thrust. « did » Thrust «you » Thrust Thrust « want » rotating hips « to » Thrust « say? »

« Uunnhh, Edward, God, I love you! » I couldn't help but scream, riding a monster orgasm. He followed soon after.

How was he going to react?

**To be continued on Friday...**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Hi everyone ! Finally arrived after an epic trip pff! I'm not sure about when I'll be able to post the next chapter…Enjoy!**

I wasn't proud of myself. Ok, I was. Bella's admission was one of the most intense moments of my life and I couldn't help the goofy smile that took charge of my face a few seconds later. She, on the other hand looked ashamed of herself and mad at me.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, her voice low and anxious. She wouldn't look at me.

"Yes, I am, I'm very happy." I whispered. Her wet eyes met mine, hopeful.

"Are you happy I admitted it?"

"Yes." She sighed and started getting up.

"And I'm also happy because it's always awkward not to be loved in return." I smiled, trying to convey all the tenderness I could muster.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, that means…" I took a deep breath. "I love you Bella."

Her lips all over my face were the best answer.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I'll try to update tomorrow and then no post for two days, sorry!**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the last chapter before Christmas! Enjoy :).**

He loved me. I tried to keep a cool and collected face but I was suddenly overwhelmed with joy. Feminists would have objected that he should have said it first but I didn't care. I saw his face when I confessed, the way his smile transformed his face and it made me so happy to be with him.

I had to face reality on the following Monday morning when I started work. My new editor in chief, Lauren was a hard but nice woman and I had a feeling we'd get along well. She warned me that she'd have to prevent any funny business though so I'd have to put my big mouth in check. Edward earned a smack on his arm when he suggested I'd use my big mouth on him instead. I remembered that the next night. I'm sure he still does.

Time passed quickly and I spent most of it with Edward. He was currently shooting a new movie, the Maupassant adaptation but he had some free time for me. We were both dreading my scheduled return to Paris in a month but never talked about it. We loved each other instead.

**See you (well, almost ;)…) Tuesday! Merry Christmas to all. Xo Steph**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Back after two days of eating too much and celebrating :). I hope you had a very merry Christmas. Only four chapters left, my dears…**

Bella had slowly but surely invaded my thoughts and my heart. I guess she had conquered me with her kind and vivid personality and even though I obviously found her attractive, my love for her depended on so many other different things.

I loved the way she talked to me about her past, her parents, divorced for so long and still unable to forgive each other for their mistakes. Not that I liked seeing her pained face when she remembered that but I liked that she trusted me enough to confide in me.

I loved that we could talk anything without being embarrassed or afraid of each other's reactions. Bella was a very smart woman and had a very acute intuition. We could always say that the other had a bad day and deal with it accordingly. And by that I mean, fuck like there was no tomorrow.

The problem was there would be no tomorrow soon. Bella was supposed to go back to Paris in one week.

I hated that.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: I'll try to post the last three chapters today. Please review and tell me what you think :)…**

"This is the last call for the Air France flight to Paris! All passengers should now be on board."

Edward's arms surround me and his eyes keep roaming my face, as if to remember every detail before I go. I'm not better, trying to absorb as much of his scent as I can, breathing in his neck. How am I going to survive without him?

"Will you call me when you land?" He murmurs, his lips kissing mine for the last time. We're not saying goodbye forever but Edward still has to shoot his movie for a few months and the new job I'll start in Premiere US won't be available until after the fall.

"Yes, I promise. I love you." I whisper, kissing him back. He says it back, his voice low and cracking.

Before I know it, his arms are gone, leaving me cold and lonely. Back to Paris…

**Have faith…**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: The one before the last, I'll post the final (!) tomorrow. I also wanted to thank a very brave reader, anonymous of course for a very nasty review I received today. My very first, yay!**

It was all settled. The surprise I knew she would like even though she hated surprises. I stretched my legs, tired after the very long trip. I had received a very funny text sent by Rose in which she wished me "a very good lay in the most romantic city in the world". Always the poet.

The arrival at the airport had been quiet and quick. It was unexpected but I really enjoyed it. It guaranteed me a certain anonymity and I could really visit this time, instead of staying put in my hotel room.

I heard her before I saw her. She turned the key in the lock and with a tired sigh, entered the door. I would have loved to bottle the expression on her face when she saw me.

"Edward…" She breathed. I smiled for the first time in two weeks.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: My dear readers, this is the last chapter of the story. I feel weird and sad but also happy for finishing it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read, you gave me the motivation to continue! Soon, very soon, I'll start a new story, « Bitter little girl » and hope you'll follow me on that new journey :). I'll also update « Homework » in a few days. **

**Love you, Steph.**

We ended on the carpet, frantically undressing each other. I had forgotten how beautiful my man was. He made me remember as he unveiled right under my eyes. His lean torso, his toned legs, his perfect cock, made just for me.

I had forgotten how I loved making love to him. Everything went back to me in a rush when I lowered myself on him, riding him slow then hard and fast. The feeling of pure joy and utter bliss I felt feeling him inside of me.

I had forgotten how I loved seeing him experience pleasure under me. His tilted head, his eyes tightly shut, his lips deliciously tortured by his teeth. I kissed his Adam apple, making him moan and shiver.

When we came together, in a chaos of limbs and panting breaths, I realized how much I had missed him during this couple of weeks.

And I also realized how truly happy and lucky I was when he opened his mouth to pronounce the perfect words.

« I never want to be apart from you again. Be my wife. »

Guess what my answer was...

**I won't be continuing the story, I think it's better to leave a little to the imagination. See you very soon :).**


End file.
